Le bonheur est parfois caché dans l'inconnu (Victor Hugo)
by Linouille77
Summary: Ceci un recueil d'OS dans lequel il y a des relations entre deux femmes.


**Je vais tout vous expliquer. Cette fanfiction est un os que j'ai écris lors d'une pause au lycée alors que je m'ennuyais profondément. Elle est courte et va vite dans le vif du sujet. Cela faisait un petit moment que je désirais écrire et posté un OS comportant une relation homosexuelle. Et bien voilà c'est fait !**

 **Bien qu'elle soit marqué comme complète je risque de mettre d'autre OS du même type c'est à dire avec des relations sexuelles entre deux femmes.  
Si vous avez un problème avec le fait que deux femmes puissent s'aimer je vous prie de passer votre chemin. **

* * *

L'espoir est un rêve éveillé

Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant plus d'un an, Hermione attendait Ginny. Un lien d'une autre nature s'était créée entre les deux jeunes femmes depuis que Ron avait trompé Hermione avec Lavande Brown. Depuis ce jour, Hermione ne voulait plus traîner dans les couloirs avec ses meilleurs amis. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien contre Harry et que sa présence lui manquait elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller le voir. Ginny lui avait rapporté que Ron n'avait pas expliqué à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'Harry avait violemment réagit au rejet d'Hermione. La rousse ne supportait plus d'entendre le survivant traiter sa meilleure amie avec autant de mépris. Depuis elle passait son temps avec Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne se remettait pas de sa dispute avec Ron et bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, Ginny avait très bien remarqué que son amie n'allait pas bien. Des cernes creusaient son visage et son appetit avait diminué depuis ce que Ron appelait : "L'incident". Comprenant qu'Hermione avait besoin de se changer les idées, Ginny l'invita à se rendre à préaulard afin de faire les boutique. Cette sortie revigora Hermione qui ne pensait ainsi plus à Ron. Ginny s'était même arreté à la bijouterie et lui avait offert un bracelet où s'entrelassé plusieurs coeurs. Ne voyant là qu'une marque d'affection, la jeune fille lui acheta le même. Leur après midi prit fin lorsqu'elle croisèrent Ron et Harry au chaudron baveur.

"Ginny partons s'il te plaît, supplia Hermione"

La jeune sorcière suivit le regard d'Hermione et remarqua ainsi les deux Gryffondors qui les regardaient. Cependant la rousse ignora les supplication de son amie et se dirigea vers la table autour de laquelle son frère et son ex petit copain étaient installé.

"Tu as un problème, Ronald ?" cracha Ginny.  
"Aucun Ginevra." répondit le roux. "C'est pas de ma faute si Hermione ne nous parle plus."  
"Arrête de la traiter comme si elle était responsable de ce que tu as fait."  
"Ce n'était qu'un incident !"  
"Ce n'était pas un incident" intervint alors Hermione. "Tu m'as trompé." Se tournant vers Harry elle ajouta "Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui."

Harry ne savait quoi répondre à sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses deux amis pour qu'ils rompent. Ron ne voulait jamais en parler et traitait la Gryffondor avec mépris chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'Hermione s'était enfouis en courant. Ils avaient tout les trois des comptes à rendre.

"Je ne l'ai trompé qu'une seule fois" repris Ron.  
"C'est faux. Je ne comprends pas que tu nous mentes encore. Lavande nous as dit que ça avait duré un mois et qu'il y en avait eu d'autre avant elle. Tu me dégoûte Ron. J'ai honte que tu sois mon frère."

Ginny se tourna, prit sa veste et quitta le chaudron baveur pour retourner à Poudlard. Harry lui emboita le pas.

"Ginny attends moi !"  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
"Ecoute, j'ignorais que Ron avait trompé Hermione. C'est à cause de lui que ma quitté ?"  
"Non, à cause de ta réaction."  
"Mais je ne savais pas ! Ginny donne moi une autre chance."

La jeune fille baissa la tête et laissa échapper quelques larmes.

"Je ne peux pas Harry. Je sais que tu n'y pouvais rien mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi."  
"D'accord... je crois comprendre. C'est vrai que tu l'as toujours regardé avec amour, même quand on était en couple."  
"Harry, je ne t'ai pas été infidèle, je..."  
"Je sais, tu ne l'avait pas remarqué avant."  
"Tu ne m'en veut pas ?"  
"Pas du tout."

Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes.

"Tu devrais peut-être allé la retrouver maintenant." proposa -il.

La rousse se dépêcha de rentrer à Poudlard et se mis immédiatement à la recherche d'Hermione afin de s'enquérir de son état. Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, ni à la bibliothèque. Elle allait abandonner ses recherches lorsqu'elle l'aperçu dans le parc. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre près d'Hermione qui s'était caché derrière des ruines.

"Hermione..." commença Ginny. "Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas tout dire à Harry, je voulais juste dire à Ron d'arrêter de te fixer comme il le fait depuis que tu as tout découvert. Je voulais que tu arrêtes de souffrir dès que tu le vois. Je me rend compte que c'était stupide. J'aurais dû attendre un autre moment pour parler seul à seul mais j'ai pas réfléchi, pourquoi j'ai pas réfléchi d'ailleurs ? Je suis vraiment déso..."

Ginny fut coupée par deux lèvres qui s'étaient posé sur les siennes. Afin de la faire taire Hermione l'avait embrassée.

"Je ne t'en veux pas du tout." expliqua Hermione. "Arrête de t'excuser."  
"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment." répondit la rousse en souriant.

* * *

 **Voila voila ^^' N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. C'est une histoire écrite vite fait mais j'espère quand même qu'elle vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à la suivre parce que comme je l'ai dis au début je rajouterais peut-être d'autres OS. Bisous à tous.**


End file.
